Persia Jackson and Harry Potter read their books
by Riptide Is My Pen
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Author, Fred, George, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Draco, Severus and Persia read about Harry and Persia's lives. fem!Percy/Harry. Random updates. Mild-severe language
1. Meeting Persia

**Okay, so this is my second story. I read someone's and this is kinda what I came up with. Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. I love reviews and except all ideas. This is fem!Percy/Harry. Don't like, don't read.**

Third Person

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when a bright light surrounded them and flashed them into the Room of Reinquiorment(sp?). There they saw Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Author, Fred and George Weasley, Draco** (A/N: My laptop didn't except Draco as a word and wanted to replace it with Drano.)** Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Bloody hell," Ron complained. "That hurt."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Watch your language!"

"What, exactly, are we here for?" Draco asked, rather snootily.

"Yes, Albus, what is the reason were here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I received a note, which said we were all to come here to read about Harry's life and another girl."

"Who is the girl?" Fred asked. His twin continued, "Do we know her?"

"I don't believe so," Dumbledore answered. "Her name is Persia Jackson."

At these words, both Snapes' and Dracos' eyes widened. Just then, another bright light appeared and dropped a girl onto the ground. She rolled and came up in a defensive stance, with a pen in her hand. She looked around and saw Draco and Severus and opened her mouth.

"Draco? Sevvy?" she questioned. She broke into a smile.

"'Sup, sis?" Draco asked in a teasing voice. He walked u and hugged her, much to everyone's astonishment.

"Drakon! Sevvy! I want a hug!" she yelled. Everyone's jaws dropped when he complied.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. The girl whipped around, looking mad, then she grinned again. "Minnie!" she yelled, yet again. She then hugged McGonagall and the twins looked like they would faint.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like you four know each other. Draco, would you mind introducing her to everyone?"

"Oh, right." He turned to look at everyone else in the room. "This is Persia Jackson, but she goes by Percy. This is my little sister." Here, the twins did faint. "Percy, these are people I go to school with."

"Oh, yeah. These are some of the witches and wizards you're always talking about."

"Yep."

"Cool," she said. "Draco you didn't tell me there names, genius."

"Oh. Duh. This is Harry Potter," he started, pointing everyone out. "Hermione Granger, Professor Dumbledore, Molly, Author, Ron Weasley. The two who fainted are Fred and George Weasley."

Everyone looked at him weirdly. This was the politest they've ever heard him talk. He then explained why they were here.

Seeing as everyone was too shocked to do any thing, Percy asked, "Where are the books were suppose to be reading?"

To this, he answered, "Here. The not said we were supposed to read one chapter of Harry's book then one chapter of yours and continue like that threw both series."

"Okay, that makes sense. Where do we sit?" Hearing those words, three couches and two arm chairs popped up. "Oh."

Dumbledore chuckled. "We should wake those two up," he said, pointing at Fred and George.

"We got it," Draco and Percy said at the same time. They then used their powers to wake them up. The twins got ten gallons of water dumped on them. Every one gaped at them.

Draco and Percy sat on one of the couches. Severus sat with them, Percy in the middle.

"Who's reading?"

"I will," Harry spoke for the first time since Percy arrived.

"**The boy who lived**," Harry started.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Okay Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Sadly, those rights belong to Mr. Rick Riordan and Mrs. J. K. Rowling.**

**Okay I'm not doing another one.**

**Chapter song: This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Draco's probably a little OC but whatever.**

Third Person

"**The boy who lived**," Harry started.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Private Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"YOU'RE NOT VERY WELCOME!" Percy, Draco, Fred and George yelled. Percy and Draco laughed and high-fived, while Fred and George looked at each other, then at the siblings.

"What?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Severus answered.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

Mr. Weasley moved to open his mouth, but Hermione cut him off. "Mr. Weasley, take notes of everything you want explained and later I will." He nodded his head, looking happy.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent most of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't net for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

You could see that Harry's grip on the book increased as he read. Here, he shouted, "And proud of it!" No one made any comment.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters showed up on the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. The boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"What, awesome?" the twins asked, smirking. Everyone except Snape and Draco laughed. Draco looked at his sister, astonished that she laughed. As did everyone else.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening across the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley in to his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

Hermione, having reached her limit, blurted, "He _encourages_ that type of behavior?!"

"Sadly, yes," Harry replied. "It gets worse as the book goes on. And no, I'm not telling you now." At this, Hermione pouted. This, in turn, made Percy laugh.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sigh of something peculiar—a cat reading a map.**

Here Percy interrupted, by yelling, "That's Minnie!" This made everyone except Snape laugh, though he cracked a smile. The Hogwarts students were impressed that she could make Malfoy laugh and Snape smile.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he'd seen—then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Private Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Yep, defiantly Minnie."

"Shut up."

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat.**

"Staring is considered rude, you know," Percy interrupted, again.

"Percy, shut up, before I IM Annabeth." She stopped talking.

**It stared back.**

Percy opened her mouth, but closed it when Draco looked at her. Snape smirked. Percy glared at him, which made him full out smile.

Harry P.O.V.

_Percy seems to be a hyperactive girl, _Harry thought._ She makes Malfoy laugh and Snape smile, but she seems to be afraid of this 'Annabeth'._

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Private Drive—no, **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs. Mr. Dursley ****(A/N: Okay, I'm not going to keep saying "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley" Now I'm putting "Mr. and Mrs. D" Deal with it.)**** gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get today.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"Oh, please be more vague," Percy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We like her," the twins said in unison, reaching out for a high-five, which she returned.

_Her and Malfoy claim to be brother and sister, but they are nothing a like,_ Harry thought, before continuing.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. D ****(A/N: Oh My gods.)**** couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes—the get ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. D was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it stuck Mr. D that this was probably some silly stunt—these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. D arrived in the Grunnings Parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. D always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He**_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl**—

Here he stopped because he, Ron, Malfoy and the twins were laughing so hard that they fell out of their seats because Percy was doing exactly what he described. She was looking, open-mouthed at the ceiling for no reason what so ever.

When we regained our composer, Malfoy said, "Percy, we are never going to et through this chapter if you keep acting like that."

"Like what?" she asked. "Who am I acting like?"

"Your acting like Thalia," He said, in all seriousness, except he was smiling. "Here," he congered up a notebook and some sketching supplies, "draw or something."

"Okay." And she shut up.

-**as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them ad never seen and owl even at night time. Mr. D, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he decided to stretch his legs and walk across the street to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Just one?" Percy said, startling everyone. She was so quite, they almost forgot she was there. "It seems like his, 'just one' means just one dozen." He, Ron, Malfoy and the twins, again, fell on the floor laughing.

When Malfoy got up this time, he congered up some duct tape and duct taped her mouth. "There," he said when he was finished, "now maybe you'll shut up." Percy slapped him.

_She's not like him at all, _Harry thought._ She thinks like I do and the twins like her humor._

Persia P.O.V.

_My brother, officially, sucks._

Harry went back to reading.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next o the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way past them, clutching a large doughnut**—

I ripped the tape off. "Oh, holy crap, that hurt!" I rubbed my face. "I was right! Woo!" I then fist-pumped the air. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"She's almost never right," Draco explained. I pouted. He petted me. I smacked him.

Everyone was still looking at us.

Harry kept reading.

-** doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

"—**yes, their son, Harry—"**

**Mr. D stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**(A/N: Okay I REALLY don't want to type all of it, so I'm just gonna skip to when Dumbledore gets there, mm'kay?)**

Third Person

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside showed no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Private Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Minnie, how do you do that? 'cause I know for a fact you have ADHD, and I can't do that."

"Persia, you simply don't try. You have no patience."

"I have some patience. Sevvy can't do that," she said, pointing at Severus, "and he has tons of patience. Anyone who deals with me has lots of patience."

"That's true," agreed Draco.

Percy looked at her brother. "You suck."

"So you've said."

Harry just shook his head and went back to reading.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been ****broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh, I realized, but I simply didn't care," Dumbledore said, startling everyone, because he was so quiet.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

"I want one!" the twins and Ron all shouted.

"No you get into enough trouble already," Molly said.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening**  
**down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down**  
**on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling ****at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly t****he shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was ****wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight ****bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.**"

"See Minnie."

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a ****dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They ****were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet ****that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"True, but I like him," Harry said, interrupting himself.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

"Oh, so that's when that started."

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"Fear of the mane increases the fear of the thing itself," Hermione recited.

"Ektós an éna téras ti̱s," Percy murmured to her brother. (Except if it's a monster.)

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're he only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Harry sputtered, and he, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Percy started laughing. Draco looked like he couldn't believe his sister was laughing with them.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

Hermione reached over and hugged Harry's shoulders. Percy hung her head and you could hear a sniffle from her every now and again.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"My mum," Harry murmured. Percy decided she didn't need to know. Her mom was the only reason she was sitting on that couch, too.

"Mom's rock," she stated. Everyone nodded.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"I didn't know you cared Professor," Harry said.

"You father was one of my favorite students. Of course I care."

Harry beamed. He loved learning new things about his parents.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Which they didn't read." Dumbledore decided he was going to visit the Dursley's this summer and have a conversation with them.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name**!"

"It's not, right?" Harry asked sounding distraught.

"No," Author answered. "The papers were burned on accident while they were being filled out."

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! CarA you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and**  
**then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Just not my secrets," Harry said, making anyone who knew Hagrid laugh and Percy confused.

Hermione saw her confused face and said, "I'll tell you later."

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Aww," Hermione and Percy cooed, and got up to pinch his cheeks, which made Ron and the twins laugh, and made Harry blush.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever.**"

Harry rubbed his scar.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed at this.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter besidehim and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the geda teachemilk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

Harry closed the book saying, "That's the end of the chapter. Professor Dumbledore, do we read Percy's book now?"

"Yes," he answered. Then he handed a book to Percy. "This is your book."

"Okay." She opened the book. Draco looked excited to learn what his sister thought when she first found out she was a demigod.

"**I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**," Percy read.

**Okay so I posted to chapter, then realized the the bold didn't work. Yeah.**


End file.
